


Wreaths and Rings

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dean was a little biased, being that he spent most of his childhood moving because his dad was active military, but he knew their house was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreaths and Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoppspindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/gifts).



Maybe Dean was a little biased, being that he spent most of his childhood moving because his dad was active military, but he knew their house was perfect. For the first time in his life he wasn’t moving constantly, which meant that Christmas was something worth celebrating and not just another travelling expense. That was probably a little bitter of him, but life hadn’t done much to endear itself to him. One thing it did right, though, was Benny. It could have also been that Dean was doing something right, but he was only just learning to trust himself and didn’t want to take any huge leaps quite yet.

Everything else aside, the house was perfect. They didn’t bother with any huge lawn ornaments or some insane lights display, just a string under the gutters and around the porch. The tree wasn’t huge, which was nice, and it was decorated simply. A couple strands of lights, some ornaments of Dean’s mom’s and Benny’s own. It was small, it was theirs and that was why it was perfect. He wasn’t completely sure it wasn’t the eggnog talking, but he was full and warm either way.

A wide band of gold sat around his left ring finger, subtle grooves swirling around its surface and their anniversary engraved on the underside. Benny’s was patterned similarly. The idea had actually been Sam’s, which Dean vowed never to admit to his future grandchildren, if there were any. When it came time to order they had to go to the jeweler in person, handing over a crisp copy of the print from their left ring fingers to be etched into the metal. She’d applauded them for their creativity and had actually seemed more excited than they were.

Dean stood beside the oven as it preheated, tracing the line of a scar in Benny’s print. It had happened the weekend they got engaged, camping up in Maine. Now they both laughed at the memory of Benny cutting himself on the lid to a can of condensed orange juice, though it wasn’t quite so funny as it was happening. He smiled and slipped a tray of red velvet cookies into the oven when it was ready and set the timer. A loud string of half English and half French cusswords pulled him toward the garage.

Benny sat at a drafting table along the back wall, evergreen branches and wire laid out in front of him along with an assortment of tools. He dropped a pair of pliers and let his head fall back, growling softly. Dean chuckled and walked into the garage, happy for the space heater sitting between their cars. A storm rolled in not long ago and started dumping snow to the tune of a two foot forecast, but it had been well below zero since mid-November.

A smile lifted Benny’s features as Dean walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sure you don’t want me doing this, big guy?”

Benny waved at the wreath-to-be dismissively. “If I can make a soufflé during the Superbowl, I can make a damn wreath on Christmas Eve.”

Dean laughed and nodded at the evergreen mess. “Oh, I believe you, I just don’t think the branches do.”

“Yeah, well, they don’t behave and they’ll be kindling.” Benny sighed and scooted his chair back from the table, turning until he could grab Dean by the hips and pull him close.

“Bear, this chair ain’t gonna hold both of us.” They both knew from experience that even a steel folding chair wasn’t sturdy enough for them.

Benny smirked up at him and worked to undo his belt. “Good thing I wasn’t plannin’ on you sittin’ then.”

Dean breathed out a laugh and tried to bat Benny’s hands away. “We don’t have time, the cookies will be done soon and my brother’s gonna be here in less than an hour.”

“Sugar there’s seven inches of snow on the ground and this storm’s barely started, I don’t think Sam’s comin’.” Benny’s warm hands slid up into Dean’s shirt and rubbed the tense muscles of his lower back. “Besides, we’re bound to hit a level three snow advisory tonight. We’ll be legally obligated to stay indoors and pass the time.”

“I swear you could talk me into lighting myself on fire.” Dean took Benny’s hands out of his shirt and dropped them back into their owner’s lap. “But not tonight. I’ve gotta get the cookies before they burn and a little snow isn’t gonna keep Sammy from visiting on Christmas Eve. That kid would chop off one of his feet before missing this.”

Dean smiled and skipped off to wait for the timer. Almost as soon as he set foot in the kitchen the phone started ringing, Sam’s name flashing on the caller ID.

“Heya, Sammy—”

“Actually, it’s Jess.” There was a rustling sound in the background of the call and a lot of whispering that Dean didn’t know if he wanted to try and make out. “So Sam and I would be coming tonight but we’re going to try and make you an uncle—”

Sam gave a very manly shriek from the other end of the line. “Jess, oh my God don’t tell him that!”

Dean started laughing and took the receiver away from his ear, catching Benny’s eyes as his husband wandered into the dining room doorway. He mouthed _Sam_ and put the phone back to his ear.

“Well, you guys have fun with that. You better be here tomorrow if it ain’t illegal to drive.” Dean could tell the moment it clicked for Benny because the other man was stalking over to him with a wicked grin. Jess started talking again but Dean interrupted. “Yeah, I gotta go too, merry Christmas try not to make my brother cry during sex.”

Benny took the phone from him and hung it back up without looking. “That mean what I think it means?”

“Did you and Jess synchronize your watches for this little heist or was this all just a happy accident?” Dean took small steps backward until he was pressed right against the fridge with Benny’s large hands sitting heavy on his hips.

“You really think me and Jess are scheming against you and Sam?” Benny leaned in and bit the side of his neck, pulling on the skin just enough to make him hiss.

“Since the day you two met.” Dean grabbed Benny’s head and pulled him into a kiss. He was a little disappointed that Sam wouldn’t be able to make it, but there was always New Year’s.

The warm hands on his hips slid around to his back, thick fingers teasing the skin just above the waistband his pants. Dean gave a gentle moan into Benny’s mouth, hips swaying forward to press against his husband’s. The kiss broke with both of them panting and grinning at each other. Benny groaned softly as Dean ground against him, their cocks half-hard and getting harder. With how hectic the holidays were Dean felt like he hadn’t been fucked in months.

Benny nipped at his lower lip before moving to his jaw, his oral fixation with Dean’s skin ever-present. He worked his way up to Dean’s ear, beard dragging and catching against Dean’s stubble. “How ‘bout I lay you out on the table and drink some Hennessy out of your bellybutton?”

Dean moaned and dug his nails into Benny’s shoulders, smirking when that pair of strong hands dove into his pants and grabbed his ass hard. “I don’t know, Bear, we could christen the bedroom again.”

The other man laughed against his neck. “It’s only a christening the first time, Dean.”

“What if we change positions?”

Dean wiggled one hand between them and opened the fly of his jeans, giving Benny more room to grope and grab. Benny always was one to take advantage of a good situation. He bit Dean’s neck again instead of answering the question and rubbed up and down the crack of his ass, teasing soft sighs from him. Dean’s jeans fell lower on his hips and eventually down his thighs until he could feel the rough denim of Benny’s jeans through the thin material of his boxers. He was pretty damn sure Benny was working on sucking a mural into the side of his neck.

Then the oven timer went off.

Benny let go of his neck and pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together. They both sighed and rolled their eyes. This was beyond typical.

Dean pulled his pants up and buttoned them before stalking over to the oven and angrily poking the button for the timer to shut it off. Behind him Benny was chuckling, whistling when he bent over to pull the tray of cookies out. He turned the oven off, hastily covered the rest of the dough in plastic wrap and shoved the mixing bowl in the fridge.

He grabbed Benny’s hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, intent on getting them to the bedroom. But Benny stopped him by their dining table and pushed him back until he was nearly sitting on it.

Dean looked over toward the hall. “C’mon, the bedroom’s right there.”

Benny smiled softly and nodded as he popped the button on Dean’s fly. “I know.”

He gave Dean a quick kiss on the forehead and dropped to his knees. Both Dean’s pants and boxers were yanked down to mid-thigh, his cock throbbing in time with his racing pulse as Benny gripped it firmly.

Dean swallowed roughly and huffed out a small chuckle. “Gonna be really awkward when Sammy and Jess have to sit here to eat.”

Benny chuckled at him and kissed the head of his dick. “We’ve done worse.”

Dean laughed breathlessly, Benny definitely wasn’t wrong. He moaned when a thick tongue rolled around the head of his cock, Benny looking right in his eyes as he opened wide and sucked half of Dean’s dick into his mouth in one go. His knees always came close to buckling when Benny got like this. So single-minded it bordered on obsessed. Benny didn’t know how to do anything without throwing himself into it completely and it made the sex some of the best Dean had ever had in his life.

The lights flickered and Dean almost hoped the power went out. Blackout sex sounded like the perfect Christmas Eve treat. Plus, not that they needed the excuse in the slightest, the cold was a great reason to get the extra blankets out and cuddle.

Benny hummed and went down until his nose was smashed into Dean’s pelvis, swallowing his cock. Dean gasped, back arching sharply and hips bucking.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Benny!” Dean put his hand on his husband’s head and pulled him off, yanking him to his feet with shaking hands. “Goddamn, how fast you tryin’ to make me come, here?”

Benny smirked and licked his lips, his hands slipping down and under Dean’s ass. He lifted the taller man up off the floor and turned to start walking to their bedroom. The head of Dean’s cock rubbed against the soft fabric of Benny’s shirt, smearing spit and precome across his stomach. They crossed through the doorway and got within two feet of the bed before Benny tossed Dean onto it, immediately pulling his own clothing off while Dean rushed to do the same. Benny shoved his pants down only to realize that he was still wearing his shoes. They both laughed as he kicked them off, Dean taking the opportunity to throw his boxers at Benny’s face as he removed the last of his clothing.

“Ain’t right to attack a man like that when his guard’s down, Sugar.” Benny crawled up the bed slowly, stopping to nip at Dean’s stomach and chest.

Dean smiled and turned his head when Benny leaned in to bite his neck. The small bruises Benny left lasted for days and sometimes, when he was lucky, the welts from his teeth lasted long enough for pictures. Benny sucked on the side of his neck hard, making Dean hiss and grab the back of his head to hold him place. They could be stuck like this for hours if Dean let it happen, but he had other things in mind.

“Bear, c’mon, retract the fangs and roll over.”

Benny chuckled and did as told, scooting back until he was reclining on the pillows. “What you got in mind?”

Dean smirked and pulled Benny’s legs open so he could lie on his stomach between them. He kissed the insides of Benny’s thighs and nuzzled his balls, giving soft little kitten-licks as he worked his way up. Benny smiled softly as he traced the black lines of ink on Benny’s hip, the script identical to one in the same spot on Dean’s body. The chords of the song played in his head, filling him with more warmth and reminding him of dancing with Benny at their wedding. He grabbed the thick cock sitting next to his mouth, thumb tracing over the thick vein on the bottom that thumped with Benny’s pulse.

His lips pressed just under the head and he whispered the words of the song. “I’ll be flyin’ high til the day that I die.”

Benny smiled wider and stroked the side of his face, eyelids fluttering when Dean sucked the head of his dick. He pulled Benny’s hand away and laced their fingers together, squeezing and closing his eyes as he started taking more of Benny’s cock into his mouth. He went as far down as he could manage, making sure to get everything nice and wet on his way back up. Messy blowjobs were always his favorite. Spit slicked his fingers and palm as he twisted his hand around the shaft of Benny’s cock, still focusing on the head with his tongue.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Benny struggling to keep his head up and watch. The hand not holding Dean’s gripped the bedspread tight, pulling at it until Dean thought there would be ripped seams. Benny’s stomach jumped as Dean slurped loudly and swirled his tongue.

“God, Dean.” Benny reached out and touched his shoulder, pushing on him until he pulled off. “C’mon, get up here.”

Dean grinned as he crawled up and straddled Benny’s hips. He leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer to grab their bottle of lube, grinding his and Benny’s cocks together as he did.

Benny groaned and smacked his ass before snatching the lube out of his hand. “You’re a demon.”

Dean laughed. “Thought that was why you married me.”

Benny rolled his eyes and spread lube on his fingers before reaching between them to rub Dean’s hole. As skilled as Benny was when he was sucking dick, he was even better at this. Dean braced himself on his forearms, nose rubbing against Benny’s as those thick fingers rubbed in slow circles to open and loosen him. They traded small kisses, Benny adding teeth and Dean moaning his approval as his lips were pulled. His body relaxed easily into the familiar touch, trusting and loving it like the feeling of warm leather or the rumble of a healthy engine. Benny rubbed his back and side, one finger sliding in easily with how much Dean wanted this. After a few seconds Benny found his prostate, his eyes closing as he gave a throaty groan.

“Love all those pretty noises you make, Darlin’.” Benny nipped at his chin and smacked his ass just enough to make it jiggle.

Dean gave a breathless chuckle and rubbed their cocks together. “So that’s why you married me.”

Benny laughed and kissed him again, tongue flicking and teasing along Dean’s as he slowly added another finger. The kiss broke with Dean panting and rolling his hips to fuck himself back on the fingers inside him.

“Bear, you gotta get this show on the road.” Dean rolled his hips for emphasis.

A lewd smirk lifted Benny’s mouth, a third finger teasing along Dean’s rim. “I go faster and you’ll be limpin’ while you serve dinner.”

Dean bit his lower lip and took deep breaths as Benny spread him further. “We both know I’ll be limping either way, how thick your cock is.”

A shiver wracked his body as teeth scraped along his earlobe, Benny’s beard brushing along his jaw as he breathed right into Dean’s ear. “Go ahead and keep tellin’ me how much you like my cock, Sugar.”

Dean growled and bit at Benny’s jaw. “Shut up and fuck me, asshole.”

Benny laughed and pulled his fingers free, pouring a generous amount of lube on his cock and lining it up with Dean’s hole. The slide down was always slow, Dean wiggling and twisting his hips to work the fat head of Benny’s dick into his body. He moved his hands to Benny’s chest and pushed himself up, sliding further down his husband’s cock in the process. They stayed like that for a moment as Dean took measured breaths. His cock was so hard it was starting to curl up toward his belly. _God_ but the burn was almost the best part of this for him, feeling like he was stretched too wide and if it was any more it would actually hurt. The edge of pain making everything so much brighter, all the sounds in the room louder.

A calloused thumb wiped precome from the head of his cock and Dean nearly came from the small touch. He slid the rest of the way down and rolled his hips, grinding further onto the dick stuffing his ass. Benny grabbed his sides, fingers digging in as Dean started a shallow rhythm that barely let Benny out of him. Up just enough to feel it then shoving back down hard enough that his ass smacked against Benny’s hips. If he did this right he could come without even touching himself. The last time that happened he’d almost passed out and _fuck_ if it hadn’t been the best sex of his life.

Just as always Benny couldn’t keep his hands still. They slid up Dean’s chest, groping at the thick muscle there and in his shoulders. Benny pinched and pulled his nipples until he whined, pressing into the harsh touch. His cock was throbbing and leaking precome between them. Dean gave in and grabbed himself, hips rolling to fuck himself on Benny and into his own fist. He could feel the pressure building, heat running down his spine. Every twist of his hips brought another moan from Benny and pushed him closer to coming.

“So gorgeous like this, Darlin’.” Benny dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up as Dean shoved himself back down.

Dean groaned and held himself up, letting Benny fuck into him from below as he jacked himself off. “‘M close.”

Benny reached out again, rubbing his stomach and thumbing across Dean’s nipples. Two more rough thrusts had Dean coming with his eyes closed and mouth open on a long moan. Large arms wrapped around his torso as Benny sat up the rest of the way, come streaking up both their chests in the new position. Dean buried his face in Benny’s neck and wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders. Benny was still hard inside him, thick and perfect as he came down.

Little kisses were pressed to his jaw. “Always so pretty when you come.”

Dean smiled and shifted a bit, shuddering at how sensitive he was. “C’mon, it’s your turn.”

Benny kissed under his ear and smiled against his skin, rolling them over so that he was on top. He hiked one of Dean’s legs up his side and started thrusting slowly. Even going slow he didn’t last long, coming inside Dean with a deep growl. They traded more kisses, hands sliding on sweaty skin until Benny pulled out and rolled over to lay beside Dean.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, content to listen to each other’s breathing and hold hands in bed. Benny broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

Dean looked over to see Benny already looking at him. “What?”

“Really likin’ this family Christmas deal y’all got goin’.” Benny smirked and squeezed Dean’s fingers between his own.

Dean laughed and covered his face with his free hand. “Oh my _God_ , shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hoppspindel](http://hoppspindel.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr because she's a sweetie, especially for being so damn patient with me. it took over a month to write and at times i kind of wanted to shoot something, but i'm pretty pleased with the end result and i hope she is, too :3
> 
> and before i forget, a huge thanks to both [dumplingdean](http://dumplingdean.tumblr.com/) and [benylafitte](http://benylafitte.tumblr.com/) who looked this over and beta read it to make sure it wasn't horrible, heh.


End file.
